Heal
by Tails Is FLUFFY
Summary: It was as if a plague swept through Echo Village, taking people left and right until only a few remained. Now, the task of revitalizing this village falls into the hands of Sorrel, a newcomer with a deadly secret. This story is from the other villagers' perspective as they watch Sorrel struggle to heal their broken town while struggling to heal herself.


**Prologue**

Hana couldn't leave Echo Village.

She had been here ever since she was a young woman. Newly wedded, she and her husband came to this village for the usual goal of starting a new life away from the hustle of the city she had grown up in. Both of them knew how to handle business and it wasn't long before they were running a general store in the front part of the house. Because it was famous for being close to one of the Harvest Goddess's few ponds, Echo was pretty popular place to vacation in. It wasn't hard for Hana to raise her children in this nice and friendly village.

But something happened. Maybe because of the Harvest Goddess's pull seem to weakened. Maybe because of the bigger towns had better things to entertain travelers. Or maybe people just grew bored of the simple farm village. Whatever the reason, less and less people visited the village.

Because of that, the villagers started leaving.

Families started to leave one by one. There simply wasn't enough money that was coming in to sustain them. Hana didn't have to leave then. Her children had already grown and left the house. Still, it was still sad to see the other children of the village she had watched grow suddenly leave. It was a slow process, however. No one wanted to really leave Echo. But eventually, the carts was packed and heading out.

Hana and her husband did consider leaving once, but seeing how their general store was practically vital to the village they changed their mind and decide to stay. And they did for years, with Kosaburo leaving every once in a while.

Hana couldn't leave Echo Village.

That was why she was knocking off icicles from her roof. She didn't want one to fall and hurt someone that was trying to come in the store. It was daily routine to do so, especially at the end of winter where the needles of ice were even more dangerous. She let out a sigh of triumph and stretched her arms. The broom she had been using accidently hit the wind chimes that were hanging by the door. The bell tones it made were harsh and loud from the sudden hit but musical nevertheless. The elderly woman made no attempt to stop them. Instead, she turned to go inside.

"Hana!"

She turned her head at the sound of her name. Her face broke into a warm smile when she saw the person jogging towards her.

"Niko." She greeted the rotund boy when he stopped to catch his breath. "You're here earlier than usual."

The boy nodded, still breathing heavily.

"Come and catch your breath inside. It will be easier to in warmer air." Niko nodded again and went through the doorway. Hana followed, shutting the door behind her. Rubbing her shoulders involuntary, she shuffled into the room behind the shop and to her table where her breakfast waited.

"Something smells really good!" Niko seemed to have recovered from his jog and was standing by the table. "Are you making something?"

"I did earlier. It was just some raisin cinnamon bread, though. It's too early for cookies." She paused for a moment when she noticed him looking at the loaf of freshly baked bread. "Would you like to have some, dear?"

The boy nodded eagerly and Hana went to fetch another glass from the kitchen. She poured some of the milk that was on the table and gave him some of what he was gazing at before. He bit into the thick slice.

"Mmmm! You cook food so good!" Hana chuckled at his antics. The boy was always so cute when it came to food.

"You're always welcome to come visit me, Niko."

Niko's demeanor suddenly changed. His shoulders slumped and a glum look replaced the blissful one on his face. Hana placed a hand on him in comfort, recalling that he didn't look cheery earlier.

"I…I don't….I have to move." He stammered before turning to the elder and throwing his upper body on her, sobbing. Hana petted his head, consoling him while deep in thought.

She knew that Niko and his father were going to leave Echo eventually. She had watched so many others leave that the signs were obvious. Emma had told her that the other day Hossan had been saying that there was no point in having an inn in a village that doesn't get any visitors. The fact that Niko was the only child in Echo may have pushed Hossan to decide on leaving as well. Hana had to admit that it was saddening to see the little boy wandering around by himself. The person closest to his age was Neil, who was a young adult and kind of anti-social. But the blonde man helped her and the other three adults make sure that Niko did not feel lonely somewhat.

"It's okay…" She soothed the child until he stopped crying enough to talk again.

"But I don't know anyone in the city! No one is gonna be nice like Emma or cook as good as you or funny as Dunhill and smart as Neil. I'm gonna be sad and have no fun and there won't be a river or yummy stuff all around!" He exclaimed.

"But you'll have more friends over there. And more things to do."

"Can I live here with you and Kosaburo?"

Hana paused, looking into Niko's shining eyes. Part of her wanted to say yes. She wanted to keep as many people here as possible. To have someone to dote over other than her husband. However, the more rational part knew it would be wrong and unhealthy for him to stay. She had to choose her next words carefully to avoid crushing his spirits even more.

"But what about your father…?"

"He can go to the city by himself!"

"But he'll be lonely and sad as well. He needs you to go so he won't feel that way. And you'll be able to go to the many restaurants that are there."

"Restaurants…?" Niko lifted himself up and put a finger to his chin. "Will they have food as good as yours?"

"Maybe even better food from different countries."

The boy's mouth dropped open in shock from the thought of it. A few moments passed before his mind finally worked again.

"Maybe…" He sniffled. "I should go…"

Hana nudged his food a bit closer to him. He slowly reached and grabbed the glass of milk, still lost in thought. She pulled out the chair beside him and sat down. She sighed, trying not to show too much sadness in front of Niko. She couldn't help but to lose herself in thought.

The once flourishing village has dwindled to single digits now. Two more are leaving, one of them the last kid in here.

Echo Village is truly living up to its name.


End file.
